


It wasn't us...

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [27]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Star Wars Legends: X-wing series, any, who’s using the one collective brain cell?
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623





	It wasn't us...

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Star Wars Legends: X-wing series, any, who’s using the one collective brain cell?

Hobbie and Wes both stood solemnly, hands behind their backs, matching expressions of innocence on their faces; Wedge wasn’t even slightly convinced.

“I know it was one of you,” he said, trying not to let his annoyance show quite so obviously, “I just need you to tell me which of you thought it would be a good idea to fill Luke’s X-Wing with bacta.”

“We thought we might just save some time and cut out the middle-man, so to speak,” Wes answered, even as Hobbie chewed his bottom lip to avoid laughing.

Wedge only shook his head; he’d let Luke deal with the pair of them himself.


End file.
